


Fanboy.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Tom Holland ansioso por ya ver la pelicula de Black Panther acude a su compañero Robert aceptando su invitación de verla juntos, a el se la mandan antes del estrenó por dvd. ¿Quién se iba a negar a ver una película con su ídolo?





	Fanboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> \+ Eso en si, si paso pero no de la forma que lo escribiré. Esta inspirado en una nota donde Tom confesaba haber visto la película junto a Robert.  
> \+ Historia pensada al escuchar Edd Sheeran. Perfect.

**Tom Holland.**

Estaba cansado de que Marvel no me contará nada, incluso a los actores les habían entregado una copia de Black Panther y no a mi. Es injusto. Aunque debía de reconocer que me lo busqué, no apropósito simplemente como todo Fanboy que era no podía controlarme y terminaba diciendo de más.

Mark Ruffalo también cometía idioteces y jamás lo trataban como a mi. Siempre lo perdonaban y a mi no  paraban de tratarme como un jodido niño. ¡Tengo 22 por amor de Dios! Tomé mi celular contestando la videollamada de Robert.

— ¿Que hay, viejo?

_"Quería saber si mi co-protagonista favorito quería ver Black Panther conmigo."_

Chillé de emoción, el mayor sabía que sufría al ser el apartado de Marvel y Sony.

— ¡Si! ¿Cuando?

"¿ _Puedes venir ya? Mañana me iré de la ciudad por negocios pero no creo que dures una semana sin querer verla, ¿no es así? Ven a mi mansión."_

Oh por Dios. La mansión Downey. Yo asentí feliz y me dispuse a cambiarme como debía, tampoco sería un fodongo sin remedio. Bajo al estacionamiento de los apartamento y manejo munstang rojo camino a Berbelly Hills donde se situa las casa de el mayor.

**[20 minutos después]**

Estaba frente la puerta de Robert, toque repetidas veces y este abrió vistiendo solo un short pero sin camisa, no pude evitar perderme en aquellos pectorales. <<  _Para que quiero lavadero, si tengo uno en tu abdomen mi amor._  >> Si, Robert es mi crush. Es muy cliché, ¿Verdad? Enamorarte de tu jodido mentor en este mundo de la fama.

— Pasa, Tom.

Reaccioné avergonzado y camino hacia dentro donde estaba el living, ahí había palomitas y algunas golosinas. La pantalla grande estaba prendida con un DVD de Black Panther y yo brincotee como un niño, di un salto al sillón. Observé que Tony me siguió y sonrió agradecido que no se pusiera nada para poder observar ese cuerpo hecho por los mismísimos dioses del olimpo.

— ¿Tienes algo? Estas muy callado.

— ¿Eh? No, solo ansioso por la película.

El se acerco a mi a abrazarme, era una costumbre de él y eso lo amaba, también que revolviera mi cabello era como una droga para mí.

— Puedes contarme lo que quieras, para eso estoy. Para apoyarte, ¿no? – Ahí viene el Robert Paternal Downey. Le daba náuseas cuando lo trataba como un niño.

— Me enamore de un imposible.– Mencionó con palabras tristes.– El no es casado pero es mucho mayor que yo y me mira como un hijo. Me da náuseas cuando me habla porque lo hace tan paternal que mi cuerpo no puede aceptarlo.

— Ya veo. Debes confesar lo que sientes. Sino es correspondido ni modo conseguirás alguien que te valore y si te corresponde. ¡Bingo!

Me reí, me separe de él y agarre el cesto de palomitas de cheddar. Tony le puso play a la película, temblé de emosión como vil puberta al ver el poster del famoso y niño de sus sueños.

— ¡Es tan cool!

**[Dos Horas Después.]**

— OH DIOS ESO FUE TAN NO PUEDO DESCRIBIR CON PALABRAS CARAJO.

Me tape la boca sonrojado, maldije frente al mayor.

— Lo sé, yo también me impresione. Se ve fantástico.

Me encontraba recostado en el regazo de Robert y el acaricia mi cabeza con dulzura. Me sonroje, era una escena de en sueño; lo mire a los ojos y pude percibir que Downey esperaba algo de mi. ¿Qué hice ahora? Luego que el contacto visual se rompió cerré los ojos disfrutando las manos de el mayor en mi cabeza sin prevenir algo cálido en mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontre un Actor besándolo lentamente.

— Me gustas, Tom. Dame una oportunidad.

Oh mierda, no escuche eso.

— A - ah yo... Como le dije me gusta alguien mayor a mi y...– me enderece jugando con mis manos, titubeante.– Tiene cabello y ojos castaños, su fragancia es tan embriagadora.– Le heche un vistazo a tu cuerpo.– Un cuerpo que ni en mis sueños húmedos imagine y yo...

— Tom, respira.– Tomó mis hombros haciendo que agarrara aire.

— Si, saldré con usted. Me gusta también.

Se besaron dulcemente de nuevo. Esto apenas comienza y sabe que ambos podrán con esto.  
  



End file.
